A Rain Without His Storm
by Tsukihime Rivera
Summary: "Kau tahu.. Sehebat apapun hujan, takkan sehebat bila ia bersama badai," / Sequel Patchwork Stacatto, dan sangat disarankan untuk membacanya dahulu sebelum membaca ini / Warning : BL, 8059, OOCness / Don't like, don't Read


Pemuda dengan surai hitamnya tersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk rumahnya. Air matanya tak mau mengalir, bahkan ketika ia menginginkannya untuk mengalir.

Setelan jas miliknya tak lagi rapi. Kancing jasnya terbuka seluruhnya, ikatan dasinya sudah longgar. Dari tubuhnya, tercium aroma alkohol yang begitu pekat.

Tertawa miris, Yamamoto Takeshi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Besok pasti akan seperti sebelumnya, kan..?"

* * *

A Rain without His Storm

by Tsukihime Rivera

.

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

.

A Sequel to Patchwork Staccato

 _Highly recomended to read it before read this one_

.

Warning:

BL, OOCness, Twisted-plot, 8059, and more

.

Please, Enjoy

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

" _... Aku mau kita putus, Yamamoto Takeshi," Ia membulatkan matanya. Senyumannya memudar seiring berjalannya waktu._

" _.. H-Haha.. Begitukah caramu mengungkapkan rasa rindumu, Hayato? Kau bercanda, 'kan?" tetapi pemuda di hadapannya tetap menunduk. Air mata mengalir dari pemuda itu, dan Takeshi tahu itu._

" _H-Hayato..? Kau baik-baik sa—"_

"— _menurutmu ku tidak tahu kalau kau tetap aktif di media sosialmu? Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau disana mendapat sinyal."_

" _Haya—"_

" _Kau juga lebih sering mengabaikanku. Bahkan kau hampir tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku ketika menanyakan kabarmu, meski hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang kubutuhkan,"_

" _Haya—"_

" _Kau lebih senang bersama yang lain. Kau lebih sering menjalankan misi solo, bahkan tanpa mengabarkanku. Kau kira aku bahagia?"_

" _Tentu sa—"_

" _Apa aku tak lagi berharga dimatamu, Takeshi?"_

 _Takeshi terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menjawabnya. Ia ingin memeluk pemuda di hadapannya, meminta maaf dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya kaku, hanya dapat menatap pemuda di hadapannya._

" _Aku merindukan masa-masa kita_ _ **dahulu**_ **,** _masa-masa 4 tahun lalu. Kau yang_ _ **dahulu**_ _selalu menginfokan apapun, dari misi hingga kabarmu. Bahkan hal-hal tak penting sampai aku marah padamu. Kau yang_ _ **dahulu**_ _selalu mencoba untuk bersamaku. Aku menginginkan Takeshi yang_ _ **dahulu**_ _..."_

" _Hayato, aku minta maaf—","MAAF TAK AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN HATIKU YANG SUDAH RAPUH, TAKESHI!"_

 _Hayato menatap Takeshi. Mata bertemu mata. Pemuda raven itu terdiam melihat ekspresi Hayato. Hijaunya tak lagi memancarkan cahaya. Tatapannya kosong, gelap, dan penuh kebencian. Takeshi tak tahan melihat pemuda di depannya, pemuda yang kuat dan tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya, menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu menyakitkan. Begitu menyakitkan bagi Takeshi._

 _Ah.. Menatap matanya yang kosong itu, membuat Yamamoto Takeshi memahami sesuatu. Ia telah_ _ **gagal**_ _membahagiakan Gokudera Hayato. Maka wajar, 'kan? Kalau Hayato ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka._

" _Yamamoto-kun? Gokudera-kun? Sedang apa kalian? Rapat mau dimulai loh, kutunggu di ruang rapat," ujar Tsuna dari ujung lorong Vongola Headquarters._

" _... Itu saja. Aku jalan dahulu," suara Hayato serak, berjalan melewati Takeshi tanpa menatapnya lagi._

" _... Baiklah. Kita putus, dan kurasa aku takkan mengganggumu lagi," Hayato berhenti berjalan sejenak, tepat hanya beberapa langkah di belakang Takeshi. Ia tidak menoleh untuk melihat Yamamoto Takeshi. Sesuatu dalam dirinya melarangnya. Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan ke ruang rapat._

 _Hayato mungkin tak tahu, dibalik punggungnya, pemuda yang biasanya_ easy-going _itu terduduk, memeluk kedua kakinya. Matanya perih, namun air mata tak kunjung keluar._

" _Gokudera-kun? Apakah kau melihat Yamamoto-kun?" Hayato menengok ke arah sang_ jyuudaime _, "Sejak awal rapat tadi, ia tidak terlihat."_

 _Ruangan rapat kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Langit pun mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu taman Vongola Headquarters mulai menyala. Rapat yang diadakan selama 7 jam hampir tidak menghasilkan apa pun, mengingat betapa rusuhnya kedua keluarga mafia ini._

" _S-Saya juga kurang tahu,_ jyuudaime _,"_

" _Bukankah tadi kalian berdua?" Hayato ingin sekali meminta sang Vongola Decimo untuk tidak menanyakannya lagi. Ia masih cukup lelah akibat menangis, dan ia tak peduli lagi dengan si bodoh itu._

" _M-mungkin tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak badan dan langsung pulang?"_

" _Hm.. Kau benar juga. Nanti akan kuhubungi dia. Kau boleh pulang dulu, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum ia berjalan keluar ruangan rapat. Di dalam hatinya, Hayato merasa sedikit lega Tsuna tidak bertanya mengapa matanya sembab._

 _Ia sudah cukup sakit hati. Ia bertekad akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kalau rasa cinta pada seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupmu itu tidak akan hilang, melainkan hanya disembunyikan di sudut tergelap hati itu?_

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Keduanya tak bertegur sapa sama sekali. Beberapa _guardian_ yang lainnya dibuat bingung oleh perilaku sepasang—mantan—kekasih itu.

Tapi yang paling membingungkan bagi Tsuna, sang _pioggia guardiano di Vongola_ menjadi lebih sering meminta misi solo selama sebulan itu. Ketika ia bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, sang _pioggia guardiano di Vongola_ hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, menyakinkan sang _Vongola Decimo_ kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Sementara sang _tempesta guardiano di Vongola_ menjadi lebih sering melamun, lebih ceroboh, dan terkadang, ia terlambat menghadiri suatu rapat atau pertemuan. Tak jarang juga, pemuda imut itu—yang tampak tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang boss—mendapati sahabatnya menangis ketika ia sedang sendiri.

Setidaknya, laporannya berkurang karena kedua—mantan—pasangan itu tidak lagi bertengkar seperti biasanya. Tapi tetap saja, semua ini terlalu aneh. Pasangan yang hampir tak pernah akur, layaknya seekor anjing dan seekor kucing (ah, _animal box_ mereka kan memang anjing dan kucing, yang sebenarnya seekor leopard), tak pernah bertengkar dan bertegur sapa sejak sebulan yang lalu.

" _jyuudaime,_ jangan melamun saja. Laporan yang masih kau harus kerjakan masih menantimu," ujar tangan kanannya, Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna terkekeh mendengar ucapan tangan kanannya, yang baginya sudah seperti _baby-sitter_ baginya atau Reborn yang kedua—setidaknya masih bisa luluh dengan tatapan memelas mautnya dibandingkan dengan Reborn.

"Tentu saja, Gokudera-kun. Hanya saja, ada yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini," Hayato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap sang bos dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau dan Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna menghela napasnya seraya menatap Gokudera Hayato, "Ada apa diantara kalian berdua? Kalian tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali."

'Oh, tentang itu lagi,' pikir Hayato, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _jyuudaime_ , tenang saja."

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Kalian tidak beradu mulut selama sebulan ini. Jangankan beradu mulut, bertegur sapa sebatas 'selamat pagi' atau yang lainnya saja tidak,"

Hayato mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku putus dengan si bodoh itu."

Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, entah merasa bersalah atau bingung. "Kau yang memutuskan atau...?"

"Ya, aku yang memutuskan. Kurasa Ta—Si bodoh itu sudah tak peduli lagi kepadaku,"

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya, 'kan?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Hayato, sebelum ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku dulu, _jyuudaime_ , dan tolong selesaikan laporanmu sebelum Reborn-san kembali,"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja, Gokudera-kun," senyumnya sambil kembali mengerjakan laporannya. Sementara sang _Tempesta Guardiano_ beranjak pergi dari ruangan sang Vongola _Decimo_.

"Oh iya Gokudera-kun," ujar Tsuna ketika Hayato baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, "Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau ada yang mengganggumu,"

Hayato hanya mengangguk paham sebelum ia menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

.

.

.

~A Rain without His Storm~

.

.

.

.

" _Nee nee,_ akhir-akhir ini _Signore Pioggia_ dan _Signore Tempesta_ aneh ya?"

Hayato memperlambat langkahnya. Sekelompok wanita, yang diasumsikan sebagai bawahan-bawahan di Vongola, berkumpul di dekatnya.

"Iya.. kudengar mereka putus bulan lalu. _Signore Pioggia_ sampai tidak ikut rapat dengan Millefiore Famiglia gara-gara matanya sembab. Mungkin karena takut memperpanjang masalah?"

"Hm.. Iya juga sih.. Kan katanya kalau orang yang ceria seperti _Signore Pioggia_ sedih sampai menangis seperti itu, 'kan artinya masalah itu benar-benar besar bagi dia,"

Hayato kini merasa semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, kecuali Bianchi, Haru, I-Pin, Chrome, dan Kyoko tentunya, senang sekali bergosip. Oh, mungkin saja orang-orang terkecuali itu juga sering melakukannya.

"Tapi _Signore Pioggia_ jadi lebih dekat dengan _Signore_ _Nuvola_ , padahal kan _Signore Nuvola_ jarang sekali dekat dengan orang lain, termasuk dengan para _guardini_ dan _Decimo_ sendiri."

Ah.. Jadi si bodoh itu sudah _move-on_ sebegitu cepatnya? Sepertinya Yamamoto memang tak peduli lagi dengannya.

"Eh? Kukira _Signore Pioggia_ masih bersedih. Soalnya senyumannya sudah terlalu bersinar, seperti saat bersama _Signore Tempesta_ gitu..."

Oke, Hayato sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar gosip-gosip murahan seperti itu. Dengan sengaja, ia berdeham di dekat kelompok gosip itu, membuat mereka terkejut dan kelompok itu pun langsung bubar.

Hayato pun kembali berjalan. Ia berusaha untuk menepis pikirannya mengenai Yamamoto Takeshi, yang tiba-tiba datang kembali ke pikirannya.

Menyebalkan, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kau menyentuh rambutku lagi, akan ku _Kamikorosu_ ," Ah, sepertinya Dewi Aphrodite memang jahat. Ia harus melewati koridor yang berada di depan gazebo taman Vongola Headquarters, dan parahnya lagi, yang ada si bodoh itu.

"Haha, maaf maaf, takkan kuulangi," Takeshi menyengir, yang menurut Hayato, seperti orang bodoh. Entah mengapa, Hayato merasa marah.

Ia marah, melihatnya bersama orang lain, marah karena tak bisa menghampiri mereka lalu menarik Takeshi menjauhi Hibari Kyouya. Ia marah karena yang disentuh Takeshi bukanlah dirinya, melainkan Hibari Kyouya.

"Ah..." gumamnya, "Kenapa juga aku marah? Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi..."

Hayato berjalan meninggalkan pemandangan menyakitkan itu, mencoba menghapus bayangan pemandangan itu. Air matanya kembali tanpa diinginkan.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Takeshi yang melihatnya dari sudut matanya, tersenyum sedih.

"Oh iya Kyouya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

.

.

.

.

~8059~

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini lagi, Gokudera Hayato mengalami insomnia.

Pemuda _silvernette_ itu telah mengalami insomnia sejak sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya setelah hari _itu_.

Pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan pemuda itu, dan entah mengapa, tak mau hilang.

Hayato menatap lemari di hadapannya. Membuka bagian teratas, ia menemukan box yang menyimpan segala _memento_ selama 4 tahun itu.

Dilemma kembali menyerangnya. Ia ingin sekali membuang isinya itu, membakarnya bila perlu. Tapi di sudut terdalam hatinya, ia masih ingin menyimpan isinya.

Akhirnya, ia menuruti hatinya, membuka kembali box tersebut, walaupun ia tahu mungkin akan membuatnya terus terkenang sang _yakyuu-baka_. Tapi, ia masih ingin melakukan satu hal terakhir, sebelum membuang semua benda itu—walau sepertinya ia takkan membuangnya.

Ia mengambil cincin yang terukir nama Yamamoto Takeshi, menatapnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir... Ini seperti cincin pernikahan yang ia pernah lihat di cincin ibu tirinya, dimana cincin milik ibu tirinya terukir nama ayahnya, sementara milik ayahnya terukir nama ibu tirinya.

Pemuda _silvernette_ itu menatap cincin yang terbuat dari perak itu. Dilihat dari kilaunya, Hayato yakin kalau cincin itu terbuat dari perak asli.

'Bagaimana cara si bodoh itu mendapatkan cincin ini? Ini kan.. Mahal..' pemikiran itu terlintas di benaknya. Ia yakin gajinya selama setahun takkan cukup, apalagi dengan jumlah misi yang ia ambil.

Ia menghela napasnya. Jarum pada jam dinding telah menunjuk pukul 02.00 pagi. Menaruh cincin itu di meja, lalu membereskan kembali kotak itu sebelum ia kembali untuk mencoba tidur.

.

.

~A Rain Without His Storm~

.

.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya tertidur selama 3 jam.

Terima kasih kepada kafein—hal lainnya yang ia sukai selain nikotin—yang dikonsumsinya tadi, rasa kantuk Hayato pun hilang.

Vongola Headquarters terasa sepi. Kedua orang pembuat rusuh, Mukuro dan Hibari, bersama Chrome, baru saja pergi untuk menjalankan misi bersama. Hayato merasa sakit kepala mengingat betapa tidak akurnya mereka, dan Tsuna memberi misi kepada mereka berdua untuk dikerjakan bersama-sama, dengan Chrome. Setidaknya ada Chrome untuk melerai mereka nantinya, pikir Hayato. Sementara itu, Ryohei pergi ke Jepang untuk menjenguk adik dan kekasihnya.

Lambo? Bocah sapi yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu—tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya—masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP, jadi tidak heran kalau ia tak ada di bangunan luas di tengah kota Sicillia.

"Gokudera-kun? Boleh bantu aku?" ujar Tsuna, dengan tatapan sedikit memelas, kepada Hayato. Yang dipanggil hanya menghampirinya.

Pemuda yang menyerupai Vongola Primo secara fisik, dan sedikit secara sifat, mengambil dan memberikan sejumlah berkas kepada Hayato, "Tolong berikan kepada Yamamoto-kun, ya. Katakan kalau aku mau laporan itu diselesaikan hari ini juga."

" _Jyuudaime_ , anda tahu kan kalau—", "—kalau kau dan Yamamoto-kun sedang bersitegang? Ya, aku tahu, Gokudera-kun. Tapi tak ada yang lainnya saat ini, dan aku tak mungkin beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Kau tahu seperti apa Reborn itu, 'kan?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi tersenyum, "Jadi tolong ya, Gokudera-kun."

Permintaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Hayato, yang kemudian mengambil berkas itu dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan sang mantan kekasih.

Tanpa disadari, Tsuna berdoa agar kedua sahabat semasa SMP-nya dapat kembali bersama lagi. Setidaknya, bersahabat kembali sudah cukup.

.

.

.

.

~8059~

.

.

.

.

Satu ketukan pintu, tidak ada jawaban.

Diketuknya pintu itu lagi, kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Kepala Gokudera Hayato telah menunjukkan sebuah perempatan imaginer. Seandainya ia tak lagi menghormati bossnya, ia pasti sudah menghancurkan pintu dihadapannya ini.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu untuk kesekiankalinya. Tetap tak ada jawaban satupun.

Akhirnya, ia membuka pintu itu. Persetan dengan tata krama, yang mengharuskan seseorang masuk setelah pemilik ruangan—atau rumah—memberi jawaban persetujuan.

Ruangan _Piaggio Guardiano_ _di Vongola_ itu tidak membuat perbedaan apapun semenjak Hayato memasuki ruangan itu terakhir kali, sebelum hari _itu_ , tentunya. Tongkat baseball yang setia di pojok ruangan, bersama berbagai piala dan penghargaan turnamen baseball miliknya, buku-buku panduan bahasa Italia—yang ia yakin pemuda itu tak mengerti, bahkan membacanya saja mungkin tidak—

—dan pemuda itu di meja kerjanya. Tak seperti biasanya, ia tertidur di atas mejanya.

Hayato yakin pemuda _ravenette_ itu tidak tidur selama beberapa hari—lihat saja, kantong matanya mulai menunjukkan warna gelap—dan surai ravennya berantakan. Beberapa laporan pun bertumpuk di sekitarnya.

Sejak kapan seorang Yamamoto Takeshi, yang begitu santai dan malas mengerjakan laporan (seperti boss mereka), menjadi _work-a-holic_ seperti dirinya? Bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendekati mantan kekasihnya, tanpa menyadari ia sedang mengusap sedikit rambutnya sambil menggumamkan 'dasar bodoh'. Diletakkannya berkas dari Tsuna di depan pemuda itu.

Dan ketika itu, ia melupakan segala kebenciannya kepada pemuda di depan ini. Ia begitu rindu kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa disadari, dan Takeshi terbangun, menatap seseorang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya di hadapannya. Surai perak yang begitu halus, kedua netra klorofilnya, dan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Betapa ia merindukan itu.

Hayato sontak menghentikan kegiatan mengusap surai raven itu, langsung mengatakan, "Berkas dari _Jyuudaime_ , ia minta berkas itu diselesaikan hari ini juga," dan berbalik badan. Ia tak ingin bertatapan dengan pemuda itu terlalu lama.

Tapi pihak lain—tubuh Takeshi yang terlalu jujur—berkata lain. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan pemuda _tempesta_ itu ke arahnya, melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hayato. Keduanya membelalakan mata mereka, yang satu tak percaya apa yang terjadi, dan yang lainnya tak percaya apa yang ia lakukan.

SLAP

Suara tamparan itu bergema di ruangan itu. Sebuah tanda kemerahan menghiasi pipi sebelah kanan pemuda _Pioggia Guardiano di Vongola_. Menyakitkan, memang. Namun, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah yang dihadapannya, ekspresi sang _Tempesta Guardiano di Vongola_ —

—ekspresi yang ditujukan pemuda itu juga di hari _itu_.

Ah.. Ia kembali menyakiti hati Hayato, dan ia kembali _mengganggu_ kehidupannya. Hatinya kembali sakit. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi berbagai kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ia ingin kembali menjadi bagian hidup pemuda itu, ia ingin kembali bersamanya, membuang segala mimpinya dan kalau perlu, ia ingin berhenti menjadi _Rain Guardian_ , bila itu yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi—

"Maaf..."

—hanya sebuah kata yang ia ucapkan sambil tertunduk, yang ia yakin tak ada artinya dibandingkan jutaan kata yang ada di pikirannya namun tak terucap di mulutnya.

Hayato mengambil cincin yang terukir nama Takeshi, memberikannya dengan tatapan sedingin mungkin. Sebuah _couple ring_ —lebih mirip cincin perkawinan—yang memento yang dulu merupakan harta paling berharganya. Ya, dulu. Dan kemudian, ia keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan sang mantan kekasih terdiam menatap cincin yang dulu ia belikan untuk Gokudera Hayato.

Ah.. Keduanya menangis, tanpa saling menyadari bahwa yang lainnya menangis. Langit pun sepertinya juga akan menangis melihat kedua orang ini, 'kan?

.

.

.

~A Rain without His Storm~

.

.

.

.

"Ah? Yamamoto-kun sakit demam?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Ia rasa kawannya yang satu ini sangat jarang sakit. Bahkan, setahunya, sahabatnya—sekaligus _Rain Guardian-_ nya—selalu berkata ia segar bugar dan tak pernah merasa lelah. Sementara itu, Takeshi hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Pemimpin Vongola Famiglia generasi ke-10 pasrah. Kalau sampai sahabatnya sakit parah, ia yang repot sendiri, 'kan?

"Baiklah.. Kau ambil cuti saja di Vongola Mansion. Toh, kau tidak ada tempat tinggal tetap selama di Italia, bukan?"

"Terima kasih, Tsuna! Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan-laporanku setelah aku merasa sehat kembali!"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Yamamoto-kun. Kau tidak akan sembuh bila terus-terusan memaksakan dirimu."

"Um! Tentu saja, Tsuna!"

Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, bersama dengan Tsuna yang sedikit kebingungan. Walaupun ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada cerianya yang biasa, sejujurnya kepalanya terasa pening.

Dan Gokudera Hayato juga tidak terlihat selama seminggu, semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Menghela napasnya, Takeshi segera menuju Vongola Mansion untuk beristirahat. Mungkin mampir ke apotek untuk membeli obat demam sebentar juga tak apa.

.

.

.

.

~8059~

.

.

.

.

.

Vongola Headquarters kembali diwarnai dengan ledakan dan gempa buatan. Kedua guardian terkuat Vongola telah kembali, dan keributan kembali diantara mereka. Hayato menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Laporan sudah menumpuk, dan mereka kembali menambahkannya.

Sekejam apakah mereka berdua terhadap bos mereka yang begitu _innocent_ dan baik hati? Terutama Rokudo Mukuro, yang menjabat sebagai kekasih bos mereka.

Saat ini, kekacauan telah diselesaikan oleh sang Bos yang langsung turun tangan. Sementara Mukuro yang langsung ber _lovey-dovey_ ria dengan sang kekasih, Kyoya berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan posisi Hayato bersandar di dinding koridor.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku, herbivore," Hayato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Perasaan ia sedari tadi bersandar di dinding, bukan berdiri di tengah koridor. Kenapa malah Hibari Kyouya menyuruhnya menyingkir.

"Kau tidak menjenguk herbivore baseball itu?"

"... Buat apa. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun lagi dengan orang itu,"

"..."

"..."

"... Herbivore baseball itu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tahu apa kau.." Hayato mulai geram dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sudah sering berlaku, yang menurutnya, tidak sopan, sekarang jadi sok tahu urusan orang lain.

"Setidaknya lebih tahu daripada kau," ujar Kyouya dengan nada datar, namun sebuah serigai kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sialan kau—"

"Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san! Gawat!" sebuah teriakkan dari Sawada Tsunayoshi memotong ucapan Hayato. Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang bagaikan api unggun menghampiri mereka dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, omnivore?"

Tsuna mengatur napasnya sejenak, sebelum menatap mereka, "Vongola Mansion diserang Licata Famiglia!"

"Huh? Bukannya disana tidak ada apa-apa?" ujar Hayato, memiringkan kepalanya. Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mereka mengincar harta peninggalan generasi Primo, yang katanya memiliki kekuatan. Harta itu terletak di bawah tanah, tapi letak tepatnya aku kurang mengetahuinya. Menurut kabar yang beredar, harta itu benar-benar diamankan, bahkan dari Vongola Secondo dan seterusnya, termasuk kita. Maka dari itu, kita tak pernah melihatnya. Bahkan, beberapa orang mengatakan kalau cerita mengenai harta tersebut hanyalah fiksi belaka."

"Namun, tiba-tiba Licata Famiglia mengatakan mereka mengetahui lokasi harta tersebut, dan kini mereka menyerang lokasi disembunyikannya harta tersebut, yaitu di Vongola Mansion. Aku tak tahu mereka tahu darimana, tapi yang pasti, mereka sedang menyerang Vongola Mansion! Kalau terus dibiarkan, para _maid_ , _butler,_ dan pekerja lainnya akan menjadi korban!"

Hayato mendecih, sementara Kyouya hanya berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka, menuju kediaman mereka di Italia. Kemudian, Hayato dan Tsuna menyusul sang Awan Vongola, menuju Vongola Mansion.

Dalam hatinya, Hayato berdoa agar _dia_ baik-baik saja.

"Tsuna! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Tsuna, Hayato, dan Kyouya berlari mendekati kedua rekan dan sahabat mereka. Mayat musuh mereka yang telah dilumpuhkan 'bertebaran' di berbagai sisi dari Vongola Mansion. Kediaman mereka di Italia itu pun tak bisa dikatakan aman, semenjak berbagai sisi bangunan telah diledakkan.

"Dimana Mukuro dan Yamamoto?" Tsuna bertanya sambil mendekati Ryohei dan Lambo, yang diikuti oleh Kyouya dan Hayato.

"Kalau Mukuro-san, ia sedang mencari beberapa orang dari pihak musuh, yang lari ketika kami serang rekan-rekannya. Yah, kau tahu lah seperti apa dia, tidak bisa membiarkan musuh selamat satu pun. Benda pusaka semasa Primo juga aman. Sementara Yamamoto-san..."

Terjadi keheningan di akhir kalimat Lambo. Sekilas, ia menatap Ryohei seolah meminta bantuan, dan pemuda yang lebih tua itu pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"... Ia koma."

Sang Langit pun membelalakan matanya. Tak ada yang menduga kalau sahabatnya, yang begitu tahan banting itu tak pernah pingsan, seberapa banyak pun musuh yang dihadapinya. Bila tak pernah pingsan, apalagi koma, bukan?

Begitu juga yang dipikirkan Sang Badai.

"Lukanya terlalu serius, dan bahkan terdapat beberapa luka tembak. Dari beberapa luka tembak itu, dua diantaranya mengenai lambungnya dan salah satunya hampir mengenai jantungnya. Menurut Ryohei-san, demamnya juga memperparah keadaan itu dan jadilah sekarang ia koma."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengakhiri keheningan itu. Mereka hanya dapat mencoba menerima kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan menyakitkan, terutama bagi Hayato, untuk diterima.

"... Sekarang kalian bawa Yamamoto-kun ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku dan Hibari-san akan menyusul nanti dengan Mukuro-san," perintah Tsuna, dengan setenang mungkin kepada keempat _guardians_ nya.

"Tapi, _jyuudaime_ —"

"Gokudera-kun," Hayato menghentikan protesnya, menatap pemuda imut dengan surai bagaikan api unggun, "Kumohon, jangan protes dengan _perintahku_."

"... Baiklah, _jyuudaime_."

Tsuna tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu, sambil menggumamkan rasa terima kasihnya. Kemudian, ia mengajak Hibari mencari kekasihnya itu, yang kemudian dijawab oleh Hibari, "Aku tidak menerima perintah," dan membuat Tsuna tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, Aho-Dera. Yamamoto-nii butuh pertolongan segera," Ryohei membopong Takeshi, sementara Lambo membereskan beberapa senjata milik mereka dan milik musuh. Berbahaya bukan, bila warga sekitar mempunyai senjata?

Hayato berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka, berjalan tak menentu.

"Mau kemana kau, Aho-Dera?!"

"Aku tidak ikut kalian. Aku ada urusan lain,"

"Tapi Yamamoto-nii harus dibawa ke rumah sakit segera! Tidakkah kau peduli padanya?!"

Pertanyaan Lambo itu tak kunjung dijawab, dan takkan pernah dijawab. Lambo tahu itu. Namun, ia juga tahu kalau ada baiknya pemuda yang lebih tua itu dibiarkan saja, dan toh, ia tahu jawabannya.

.

.

~A Rain without His Storm~

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, dan Takeshi belum kunjung terbangun dari komanya.

Seluruh orang terdekatnya sering mengunjunginya, berharap akan keajaiban. Bahkan Hibari Kyoya sekalipun ikut menjenguknya.

Tapi, hanya orang itu yang tidak datang menjenguk, bahkan untuk semenit pun. Gokudera Hayato lah orangnya.

Hayato kembali mengerjakan laporan-laporannya, yang tak pernah kunjung berhenti datang. Ia merasa lelah dengan segala laporan ini. Yah.. Setidaknya rekan-rekannya tak lagi datang untuk bertanya, 'Kapan kau akan menjenguknya?', atau semacamnya.

"Gokudera-kun? Aku masuk, ya?"

"Ah, masuk saja, _jyuudaime_ ," Tsuna pun masuk ke ruangan Hayato, dengan beberapa laporan di tangannya.

"Gokudera-kun, aku minta tolong untuk laporan-laporan ini, ya? Tolong berikan kepadaku besok sore, menjelang rapat dengan Napolo Famiglia," Gokudera mengangguk paham, dan ia rasa ia harus bergadang malam ini juga.

"Dan.. Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya, Gokudera-kun?"

"Tidak, _jyuudaime_ sudah tahu, bukan?" jawab Hayato, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil, bagaikan seorang ibu tersenyum kepada anaknya yang tak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu.. _Sehebat apapun hujan, takkan sehebat bila ia bersama badai_ ," kalimat itu sukses memancing perhatian Hayato.

Senyuman Tsuna semakin melebar, "Gokudera-kun mungkin tidak paham maksudku tapi... Tolong jenguklah ia, sesekali atau beberapa kali sebagai _refreshing_ takkan ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Tapi, _jyuudaime_..."

"Anggap saja ini perintah dariku, oke?"

Hayato menggangguk sambil menggumamkan beberapa sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Italia, yang hanya sebagian diantaranya yang dimengerti oleh Tsuna, yang bila dalam anime, terdapat beberapa bulir keringat di kepalanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku sekarang. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, oke?"

"Baiklah _jyuudaime_ , selamat berjuang."

Setelah Tsuna telah benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya, Hayato menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kantor miliknya. Tatapannya menatap langit-langit ruangan yang begitu luas, dan pikirannya kembali membuatnya dilemma karena ucapan Tsuna tadi.

"... Bila bersama badai, ya..."

.

.

.

.

~8059~

.

.

.

.

Meskipun pikirannya mengarahkannya untuk langsung pulang di malam itu, tetapi tubuhnya membawanya ke rumah sakit dimana pemuda itu dirawat.

"Kenapa aku kemari..." gumamnya. Ia ingin kembali ke rumahnya, dimana ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, atau kembali mengerjakan laporan-laporannya.

Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin sekali melihat pemuda itu.

" _... Sesekali atau beberapa kali sebagai_ refreshing _takkan ada salahnya, bukan?"_

Ia menghelanapasnya, mengingat kembali kata-kata bosnya.

Mungkin, batinnya, memang benar sesekali melihat pemuda itu takkan ada salahnya.

.

.

.

~A Rain Without His Storm~

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Takeshi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tentu saja, pemuda itu sedang tak sadarkan diri, bagaimana kau berharap pemuda itu menjawabmu?

"Jangan berharap banyak, aku datang kesini bukan atas kemauanmu, tapi atas permintaan _jyuudaime_ ," ruangan serba putih itu kembali hening. Hayato menatap pemuda di hadapannya, yang telah terbaring selama sebulan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu begitu tenang, padahal yang lainnya sedang khawatir karenamu,"

Rumah sakit itu telah sepi. Tentu saja, tak ada pengunjung lain yang datang kecuali dirinya (karena ia mengancam akan meledakkan rumah sakit itu bila tidak diizinkan), dan pasien lainnya pun sepertinya telah terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

Hayato membaringkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang rumah sakit itu, tetap menatap Takeshi. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya mengalir di kulit seputih saljunya.

"Kau tahu... Aku masih ingin bersamamu.. Hari-hari bersamamu... Tapi kurasa, kau lebih suka bersama dengan Hibari," kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tawa yang begitu pilu.

"... Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, kurasa," ia pun mengakhiri acara monolognya, dan pulang menuju rumahnya di pukul 11 malam.

.

.

.

.

.

~8059~

.

.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, ia kembali datang.

Ia kembali bermonolog, menceritakan kesehariannya di Vongola Headquarters, dari tentang Mukuro dan Kyouya yang kembali menghancurkan sebagian Vongola Headquarters, Ryohei yang bagaikan orang kesurupan ketika diminta Tsuna untuk mengatur pembangunan kembali Vongola Mansion, dan sebagainya.

Kemudian, ia pulang ketika ia telah selesai.

Keesokkan malamnya lagi, ia datang lagi, bercerita tentang kejadian sehari-seharinya, lalu pulang.

Terus ia lakukan hingga setahun telah berlalu, dan ia merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

"Sudah setahun.. Kau belum bangun juga. Aku lelah bermonolog sendirian, kau tahu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Hayato menatap sedih Takeshi yang tertidur dengan tenangnya, sesuatu merasa menjanggal di hatinya.

"Kau tahu, setahun yang lalu , _jyuudaime_ berkata kalau sekuat apapun hujan, takkan sekuat bila ia bersama badai. Tapi, aku masih tak paham, kau tahu?"

Air mata mulai mengumpul di sudut matanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang tertidur di hadapannya. Suaranya mulai bergetar, dan tanpa ia sadari, tangan yang digengamnya, ditempelkannya diantara matanya.

"Kumohon... Bangunlah... Kalau kau marah padaku karena hari _itu_ , aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menebusnya, jadi kumohon... Aku masih mencintaimu..."

Ia terus menerus menggumamkan kalimat itu, dan air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Hingga malam itu pun dilaluinya dengan tertidur di samping ranjang itu.

.

.

~A Rain without His Storm~

.

.

"Nii-san.. Kumohon jangan berisik, kasihan pasien lainnya,"

"Tapi Sawada, kau pasti juga penasaran TO THE EXTREME apakah Yamamoto sudah sadar hari ini!"

"Kurasa Tsuna-nii benar, Ryohei-san. Pelankan suaramu,"

"APA? INI SUARAKU YANG PALING PELAN!"

"Taiyō-san, suaramu menggema di koridor,"

Keempat _guardians_ bersama dengan bos mereka berjalan di koridor di rumah sakit. Pagi ini adalah awal hari libur mereka, yang dengan senang hati diberikan oleh Reborn. Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna,dan Lambo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah mendengar suara Ryohei yang lebih keras daripada stereo dengan volume maksimum.

"Arashi-san tidak ikut ya?" tanya Chrome, mengingat bahwa yang sedang mereka jenguk adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup pemuda _Smoking Bomb_ itu. Sementara Tsuna, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Chrome.

"Oya oya, kita sudah sampai, dan sekaranglah _moment of truth_ ," menggemalah 'kufufufu' di koridor itu, membuat beberapa pasien dan perawat merinding mendengarnya. Dan pasti, beberapa hari lagi, akan terdengar rumor 'Terdengar suara gaib di lantai 8' di rumah sakit tersebut.

Kemudian, pemuda dengan gaya rambut menyerupai nanas itu membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit di hadapannya, yang merupakan kamar inap Takeshi. Dan mereka hampir saja berteriak bila seseorang di hadapan mereka menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, meminta mereka untuk tenang.

Pemuda hujan itu bersandar di ranjangnya, sambil memainkan surai perak pemuda yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Dengan senyuman khasnya, ia melambaikan tangannya kea rah mereka untuk menyapanya.

"Yamamoto!" teriak mereka bersamaan, menghampiri pemuda yang di hadapan mereka.

"Sst.. Tenanglah, Hayato sedang tertidur, dan kita tidak mungkin membangunkannya, 'kan?"

Ah, sepertinya teriakkan itu sudah membangunkan pemuda _silvernette_ itu.

Ia mengusap matanya, menatap sekitarnya dan memprosesnya.

Di hadapannya, pemuda dengan senyuman lebar menatapnya. Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya, segera menjauh darinya.

Hayato tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu telah sadar.

"Maaf.." ujar pemuda itu, menatapnya dalam. Hayato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sementara Tsuna, ia memberi kode kepada yang lainnya untuk keluar.

"Selama ini aku telah menyakitimu, dan selalu kulakukan tanpa kusadari... Aku benar-benar menyesal, Hayato. Aku—"

"—Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, bodoh. Aku yang terlalu egois," Hayato memeluk tubuh Takeshi, dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

Takeshi mengangkat wajah pemuda yang dikasihinya itu, dan ditempelkannya dahinya dengan dahi Hayato, "Sudahlah, air mata tak sesuai denganmu, kau tahu?"

Ia menjilat air mata di pipi pemuda di hadapannya, yang terasa begitu asin. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir Hayato.

"Kita sama-sama salah, kurasa," ujarnya. Mereka pun tersenyum bersama, dan mereka merasa, kalau kini semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

~8059~

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dan sejak kapan kau menjadi _work-a-holic_ , Takeshi?"

"Hmm..?"

Takeshi kembali menyuapkan sepotong apel ke mulutnya. Saat ini, mereka semua duduk di sekelilingnya. Awalnya, Takeshi ingin Hayato yang menyuapinya, tapi dihajar dan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku juga bingung, Yamamoto-kun. Kau mendadak minta tugas dan misi beberapa sekaligus, padahal hari sebelumnya, jika kuingat pasti, kau masih santai-santai," timpal Tsuna.

Takeshi menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah.. Aku sebenarnya berencana untuk membelikan piano baru untuk Hayato,"

Semuanya langsung bingung, termasuk Hayato sendiri.

"Sekitar 3 tahun lalu, Hayato pernah mengeluh tentang pianonya yang di Jepang, yang sudah tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Jadi, aku berpikir, kenapa tidak aku belikan saja?" Takeshi yang tertawa pun langsung dijitak oleh sang kekasih. Ya, mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih, sekitar sejam yang lalu, kurasa?

"Dasar bodoh! Lalu bagaimana kau jelaskan tentang Hibari?"

"Hum.. Yah, aku hanya dimintai tolong oleh seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Hibari, semenjak saat itu orang tersebut sedang diincar musuh dan kemungkinan, menurut orang itu, mereka bisa saja menjadikan Hibari-san target. Istilahnya itu.. Er.. Sekali lempar kena dua burung, kalau tidak salah?"

Kemudian, pemuda itu menyerigai, "Kenapa? Hayato cemburu ya?"

Wajah Hayato memanas dan memerah, "A-Apaan sih?"

Dan kembali terjadilah perdebatan diantara mereka, seperti biasanya.

Tsuna tertawa geli, "Kurasa, semuanya telah kembali normal."

"Syukurlah.. Langgeng ya, Arashi-san, Ame-san," timpal Chrome.

"Kalian benar-benar serasi _TO THE EXTREME!"_

Hayato langsung cemberut, dan Takeshi tertawa, sambil menyuapkan sepotong apel ke mulutnya lagi.

"Oya oya, kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Kufufu~"

Terlintaslah ide nakal di benak Takeshi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan menatap Hayato.

Sementara pemuda dengan surai perak itu langsung merasakan firasat buruk, terutama ketika Takeshi memegang tangan kanannya.

"Gokudera Hayato," jedanya, sambil tersenyum _innocent_ , "Maukah kau menikahiku?" Takeshi membuka kotak itu, dan terlihatlah isinya, cincin yang pernah Hayato kembalikan, "Dan mengubah namamu menjadi Yamamoto Hayato?"

Wajah Hayato kini bagaikan tomat, sangat merah. Takeshi tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

Sementara Tsuna dan keempat _guardias_ nya memanaskan keaadaan.

"Terima saja!" _Phrase_ itu terus diucapkan oleh penonton. Beberapa perawat dan pasien yang merupakan _fujoshi_ pun ikut menimpali.

Dan sebuah gerakan tak disangka Takeshi pun terjadi.

Hayato menarik tangannya dan meng _french-kiss_ dirinya. Beberapa kaum hawa yang merupakan _fujoshi_ pun langsung pingsan bersimbah darah.

Setelah sekian lama mereka bertukar saliva dan bergulat dengan lidahnya dalam mulut mereka, akhirnya mereka melepaskan dari adegan ciuman panas itu. Dengan tampang _priceless_ di wajah Takeshi, tentunya.

"K-Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," Demi Dewa Baseball, yang Takeshi percayai, wajah Hayato begitu manis bagi Takeshi.

Tersenyum penuh kegembiraan, ia pun segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Hayato, dan dikecupnya lagi bibir merah pucat di hadapannya.

Tsuna rasa, mereka tak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Toh, kedua sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan akhir bahagia, bukan?

 **THE END**

* * *

HAI! AKHIRNYA SEQUEL INI SELESAI DENGAN 5K+ KATA!

.

Ini Tsukihime Rivera, mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena anda sekalian telah membaca fict ini sampai abis-

Tunggu! Ada lanjutan! Jangan pergi dulu! Silahkan baca lanjutannya, oke?

((P/S: Kalian paham ucapan Tsuna yang "Kau tahu.. _Sehebat apapun hujan, takkan sehebat bila ia bersama badai_ ," kan?))

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Kyouya~" Seorang pemuda pirang datang ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa Jepang, memeluk pemuda dengan pakaian kimono hitam yang sedang duduk di tengah ruangan itu.

Yang dipeluk langsung menghajar yang memeluknya dengan tonfa besi kesayangannya.

"Berisik. Kau mengganggu ketenanganku,"

Tertawa garing, pemuda itu pun mendekat kepada kepada Hibari Kyouya, merangkul pundak pemuda _ravenette_ itu.

Sejenak, ruangan bernuansa Jepang itu hening.

Kyoya mengira pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya merangkulnya sebentar, tapi rangkulan itu belum dilepaskannya juga.

"Maumu apa? Mendadak datang dan merangkulku?" ujar Kyouya seraya melayangkan tatapan intimidasi kepada pemuda yang merangkulnya.

"Ah~ Kyouya jahat~ Masa aku tidak boleh mendatangi **kekasih** ku sendiri~?"

"Hn. Terserahmu saja,"

Pemuda itu melepaskan rangkulannya, dan mengusap surai hitam milik Kyouya. Ia pun mengecup dahi Kyouya, yang membuat pemuda itu bersemu merah. Tentu saja, tatapannya masih datar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hibari Kyouya," ujar pemuda itu.

Tersenyum— tepatnya menyerigai—, Hibari Kyouya pun menjawab, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Haneuma bodoh, Dino Cavallone."

* * *

Akhirnya benar-benar tamat!

Terima kasih telah membaca fict ini, sekali lagi saya ucapkan.

Tanpa kalian, para author, termasuk saya, bisa saja kehilangan minat menulis. Karena anda sekalianlah motivasi kami

Dan saya ingin menginfokan, kalau saya akan mulai jarang update (salahkan tugas sekolah)

Dan saya ingin meminta readers-san untuk memberi masukkan tentang fanfict ini. Jadi, tolong reviewnya, ya

 **SANKYUU, MINNA-SAN!**


End file.
